Retour au récif
by patmolangers
Summary: le chap 2 est maintenant en ligne alor venez nombreux
1. Comment rentrer ?

Je commence tout juste à écrire des fics alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait, merci d'avance.  
  
**Disclamer :** tout les personnage et la base de l'histoire sont propriété de Pixar et Disney. Le récit du début est tiré du film et ne m'appartient pas.  
  
**Résumer :** Mon histoire commence lorsque Marin, Dory et Nemo on réussit à sauver les poissons du filet des pécheurs.  
  
**Titre :** Retour au récif  
  
**Chapitre 1 :** Comment rentrer ?

* * *

« Dis donc tu sais quoi ? » dit Marin.  
  
« Quoi ? » répondit Némo.  
  
« J'ai rencontré des tortues de mer, et une ma dit qu'elle avait 150 ans ! ! »  
  
Némo regarda sont père ébahit : « 150 c'est vrai ? »  
  
« Oui »  
  
« Hum! Mais Jimmy planquethon il dit et bas qu'elles peuvent vivre jusqu'à 100 ans. »  
  
Marin répondit d'un air ironique : «Jimmy planquethon ! Je te signale que j'ai traversé tout un océan alors j'en sais un peu plus que Jimmy planquethon, il y connaît rien, qu'est ce qu'il ta raconté encore comme mensonge ? »  
  
Dory qui écoutai depuis un bon moment la discussion les interrompu, sec et décid : « HUM ! HUM ! »  
  
« Oui, Dory ? » répondit Marin surprit.  
  
A cette parole pourtant aucunement déplacée, Dory excédé répondit : « Comment ? Comment ose-tu m'appel ? »  
  
« Pardon ! »  
  
« Comment m'as tu appel ? »  
  
« Ecoute Dory je ne comprends pas. »  
  
Un silence de quelque seconde interrompu la discussion.  
  
« Marin ! Elmo ! »  
  
« Nemo ! »  
  
« Euh! Pardon Nemo. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Ou sommes-nous ? »  
  
Le petit poisson clown non-habitué aux pertes de mémoire de Dory se réfugia derrière son père.  
  
« Papa ! J'ai peur, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »  
  
« Ecoute Nemo, Dory souffre...Non...comment dire ? ...Dory est malade, non enfin si...mais qu'est ce que je raconte... Dory a un problème de la mémoire instantané... c'est à dire quelle oublie tous ce qu'on lui dit et tous ce quelle dit. Tu va voir on s'y fait vite. »  
  
« Oh ! ! Bonjour Nemo ! Bonjour Marin ! Que faite vous ici ? »  
  
Complètement désespéré Marin dit a son fils : « Tu vois ! Némo on s'y fait vite ? »  
  
Dory encore surprise de voir les deux poissons orange. Avança d'une nageoire incertaine vers l'eau trouble du port de Sydney. Le soleil qui pendant la journée avait brillé comme jamais sans doute pour permettre à Némo et Marin de se retrouver ou tous simplement par ce qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage, commença à disparaître à travers la ligne que forme l'eau et le ciel. La nuit approchant Dory encore et toujours surprise de sa découverte devint en quelque minute peureuse et incertaine.  
  
« Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter, mais comment fait-on pour rentrer au récif ? »  
  
« Et bien Dory ! » dit Marin. « On prend le chemin a l'envers ! »  
  
« Mais il commence ou l'envers Papa ? »  
  
« Bonne question... Allons tout droit ...Par la ! »  
  
« Oui ! Tout droit. »  
  
Dory obéit aux ordres et reprit sa chanson entêtante : « Nage droit devant toi. Nage droit devant toi... »  
  
10 minutes de brasse plus tard, le temps suffisant pour que les clowns craque à l'entente de cette chanson, Nemo s'arrêta brusquement et regarda le plus discrètement possible derrière lui.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini j'espère qu'il vous a plus et pour me le prouver merci de laisser un petit mot la ou vous savez. Je vous répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.  
  
**Mon Email :** ledelegue23(arobase)hotmail.com 


	2. On joue ?

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et la base de l'histoire sont propriété de Pixar et Disney.  
  
**Rewiew :** En ce qui concerne les rewiew je répondrais en bas de pages.

* * *

**Titre :** Retour au récif  
  
**Chapitre 2 :** On joue ?  
  
Par la peur, les écailles de Némo étaient devenues toutes pâles.  
  
Ce qui affolas Marin : « Némo ! Némo ! Qu'y a t-il ? Tu veux que l'on s'arrête ? Tu veux te reposer ? »  
  
« Mais papa, je vais très bien ! J'ai juste entendu un bruit bizarre c'est tout ! T'inquiète pas pour sa. »  
  
« Tu es sur Némo ? »  
  
« Oui je suis sur. »  
  
Cette chamaillerie familiale, commença à fortement ennuyer Dory, qui décida donc de jouer aux devinettes : « Marin ! On joue ? On joue ? »  
  
« Non Dory on joue pas on rentre. »  
  
Elle insista : « Allez ! ! On joue ! Toi Némo tu veux jouer ? Hein ! Tu veux jouer ? »  
  
« Oui on joue allé papa on joue. »  
  
« Bon... d'accord. A quoi veut-tu jouer Dory ? ? »  
  
« Aux devinettes ! !....................................J'en ai une ! J'en ai une ! »  
  
« Oui nous t'écoutons. »  
  
Dory, heureuse de pouvoir amuser encore et toujours les gens qu'elle aime commença en nageant à reculons afin de pouvoir parler aux deux poiscailles en même temps : « Alors. C'est petit....... Il existe en deux exemplaires, l'un normal et l'autre pas........ Ils viennent de se retrouver.......ET.............ILS SONT ORANGE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »  
  
Durant un long moment de réflexion, Dory profita de l'occasion pour faire des clins d'œil a une grande masse noire qui se trouvai derrière les poissons clown. Mais aucun deux s'en aperçurent et continuaires à chercher désespérément.  
  
« Bon c'est facile qu'en même ? » dit Dory impatiente de pouvoir révéler la réponse.  
  
« Non on trouve pas Dory, j'avoue que pour cette fois tu as fait fort quand même. On donne notre langue au poisson chat ! »  
  
Un banc de poisson chat passa au-dessus du trio perdu .  
  
« La réponse est ........ est.......... »  
  
« Allé Dory c'est quoi ? »  
  
« De quoi qui est quoi ? Tu parle de quoi ? C'est un jeu ? Tu veux jouer ? On joue ? Oui on joue ? Tu veux jouer à quoi ? Aux devinettes ? J'en ai une ? Allé sil te plait on joue ? »  
  
« Laisse tomber Dory. »  
  
Némo et Marin se regardèrent ne savant plus quoi faire pour le poisson chirurgien.  
  
« Oh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Bonjour Némo ! Bonjour Marin ! Vous vous souvenez de moi c'est Dory ! Comment ça va ? Oh excusez moi je ne vous avais pas vu.............. »  
  
Pendant un dixième de seconde les deux clowns se demandèrent à qui pouvait bien parler Dory ce qui leur mit la chaire de crevette.  
  
« ...........monsieur le requin ? Vous allez bien vous aussi ? »

* * *

Et voilà je vous laisse sur votre faim du moins je l'espère. Dite moi si c'est bien ou pas et n'ayez pas peur de me véské je préfère la vérité plutôt que le mensonge en fin pour mon histoire lol.  
  
Laissez des rewiew merci d'avance .  
  
Sev snape : Merci beaucoup sa me fait plaisir même si je suis déçu qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde qui lise ma fic.  
  
Marie : danke schon fur deine rewiew même si ( je me répète) ce n'est qu'un Email que tu ma envoyé lol.  
  
Célébradaug : je te remercie d'y penser et ne t'en veux pas si tu ne la pas encore envoyé lol too.  
  
Tchao le chap. 3 arrive bientôt. 

**Email:** ledelegue23(arobase)hotmail.com


End file.
